


MidoTaka Drabbles

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles centered around Midorima and Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Tsundere Dream of Electric Sex

“Do you ever dream?”

“Of course I do, idiot. Everybody dreams.”

Takao plopped his elbow on the desk, dropping his cheek onto his fist as he settled in.

“Eh, what does the great ace-sama, Midorima Shin-chan dream of?”

Midorima pushed up his glasses, carefully avoiding those silver-blue eyes that weren't just all-seeing on the basketball court. “Hmph, like it’s any of your business. And don’t call me Shin-chan.”

“Tch, stingy.” Takao pouted before tipping his seat on two legs, head hanging over the hard, wooden back. “Tsuzuki, Mori, what do you dream of?”

Their two classmates, one thin and short, one tall and broad, exchanged looks.

“It’s got to be that, right?” Mori said.

Tsuzuki nodded. “Yeah, that.”

As one they turned looked back at Takao and said, “Boobs.”

Takao rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Mmm, it’s true, boobs are often the star of many a schoolboy’s fantasy.” His head fell forward and he peered up at Midorima through dark lashes. “Is that what you dream of, Shin-chan? Boobs?”

Fingers tightening around the pencil in his hand, Midorima said the only thing he could in that situation, “Shut up, Takao.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takao rode him slowly, grinding down, the most obscene sounds pouring from that smart, dirty little mouth, rising up from where their bodies joined and moved together. Midorima’s bandaged fingers dug into a smooth hip while his other hand reached for the hard, weeping cock that slid over his stomach with every rocking thrust, leaving little drops of Takao’s pleasure on his perspiring flesh.

Falling forward, Takao buried his face in Midorima’s neck. His hot, damp breath ghosted over the bigger man’s ear, causing shudders to wrack his body.

“Hey, Shin-chan, what do you dream of?” Takao breathed against his lover’s throat, repeating his earlier query.

That he could even form a coherent thought in their current situation with that idiotic brain of his surprised Midorima more than the question itself. He'd expected to hear it again sooner or later. Takao, being who he was, simply couldn't let anything go.

_What does he dream of?_  Midorima arched up into the welcoming warmth of Takao’s body, biting his lip to hold back an uncivilized moan. Of course, it’s this, he and Takao together,electricity sparking between them, tangled and melded and locked in pleasure, lost in each other.

But that admission won’t ever cross his lips.

Takao already owned his every waking moment.That he’d infiltrated Midorima’s dreams was something the fool never, ever needed to know.

End 


	2. Afternoon Interlude

It wasn't that he was particularly evil or mischievous. Hmm, alright so  _maybe_  he was known for his perpetual grin and tendency to poke and prod and arrange things so he would get the most enjoyment out of them, regardless of anyone else's thoughts or feelings, but that didn't _necessarily_  mean Takao was devious or manipulative. He was simply a connoisseur of other people's chaos.

And, of course, the favorite target for all his deviltry and schemes was none other than Midorima Shintarō. The calm, cool, arrogant, weird ace-sama of Shūtoku's basketball team. Not because Takao  _didn't_ like Midorima, but because he liked him too much. Just like the little boy on the playground flipping the skirt of the girl he had a crush on, Takao was constantly picking and nudging and joking, wanting Midorima to notice him, something he had desperately desired since that fateful game in middle school.

That he had actually succeeded in capturing Midorima, that they had actually become lovers, well it didn't change his innate impishness and need to see the gorgeous man flustered and frazzled.

So, when he found the sailor uniform in the storage closet while he was putting away the balls after practice, his first thought hadn't been, "What the hell is a girl's uniform doing in the basketball club's storage room?" No, his first thought had been, "I wonder what kind of reaction Shin-chan would have if I put this on and showed it to him."

He found out ten minutes later when walked into the locker room, skirt swishing around his bare backside (it had been much too short to keep his boxers on).

Midorima was in the process of pulling his shoes off. He took one look at Takao and promptly fell on his ass, banging his head against the lockers behind him.

Satisfaction gleamed in Takao's eyes and he shut the door behind him, stalking toward Midorima, wondering what other funny, delicious,  _erotic_  reactions he could pull out of his beautiful, proud, stuffy lover before the afternoon was over.


End file.
